


DanganRonpa Re;Instated

by enviousse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviousse/pseuds/enviousse
Summary: 15 transfer students arrive at Hope's Peak Academy, with Jordan Steele being one of them. Seemingly being trapped in Hope's Peak Academy, the only way out is to "graduate", which in turn meant killing someone. And getting away with it.





	1. Prologue

I stared at the towering building in the distance while walking through the grassy courtyard, taking a deep breath while doing so. I was, as anyone going to Hope's Peak would be, excited at the possibility-- no, the guarantee of success. While there has been a few controversial articles about the school and its Reserve Course recently, I didn't care much of it. 

Anyways, I got the transfer letter fairly recently and before I even knew it, I moved to Japan and stood at the courtyard of one of the best high schools in the world. I didn't know much about the other transfer students, though, since it was a pretty big surprise, even to the internet. Keeping a down-low on such a big thing was difficult, I'd imagine. What I DID know was that the fairly new enrollment lottery still applied to the transfer students, so that's pretty interesting.

I guess I should stop rambling and introduce myself. I'm Jordan Steele, the Super Level High Sch- wait, no, that's not right. High School Super L- No, that's not right either.

Super High School Level? Yeah, that sounds right. Super High School Level Artist, or SHSL Artist for short. I honestly didn't know that I was "the best artist in the world"; it was more of a hobby than a goal or an achievement. Even then, I don't consider myself the best at all. I know of many people who deserve the title, but I can't really do much about it..

Before long, I arrived at the entrance gates... only to find people protesting and banging and rattling against the metal rods. I apparently zoned out during all that and didn't notice the crowd of people. I walked closer to the crowd, tapping someone on the shoulder. "Hey, uh, what's going on here?" I asked, glancing at the other people. The person turned around and looked me straight in the eyes, quiet. They just... stared at me. 

Instinctively, I backed away. "Maybe this is a bad time?" I muttered to no one's ears but my own.

Within a few seconds, my vision began getting blurry and shaky, inflicting a headache almost instantly. I squinted my eyes in hopes of lessening the effects, but to no avail. Dizziness took ahold of my head as I struggled to keep my balance straight. Eventually, I closed my eyes and landed on the ground, unconscious, as the constant banging on the gates began fading away.

Quieter, quieter, quieter... Silence.


	2. Chapter 0.5

"How long is this gonna take? It's not long before-"

"...Almost done."

"Good."

"Should you be doing this?"

"Is that really a question you should be asking?"

"Right."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Done."

"Good. We still have time, then."

"Yes, it seems so."

"And you're sure it's gonna work?"

"Positive. Now, about our agreement..."

"Oh, I didn't forget about that."

A small slicing sound emitted through the room and quickly vanished, followed by a quick thud.

The door creaked open and the sound of footsteps became more and more distant.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

The distant sound of a bell rang through the air, echoing throughout the hallways and into my ears. I lifted my head from my arms, taking a long breath and blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden shift in lighting. I looked around the room, spotting a blackboard and several desks, all of which were completely empty. I slowly stood up, unsure of where exactly I was. Well, I knew I was inside Hope's Peak, but... it felt different. I quickly took notice of metal plates covering what I assumed were windows, and walked over there.

"What the hell...?" I muttered, thoroughly confused. Pulling the metal plates off had no effect, that's for sure. Looking around the classroom even further, I spotted a sticky note placed on the door and walked over there. I ripped it off, attempting to read the scratchy and messy handwriting.

"Hey there, you lazy brat(s)! Get your butt over to the gym by 8, sharp! Got it?"

"Lazy brat?" I said out loud, crumpling the note and trudging out of the classroom. 

I walked through the hallways, passing by several rooms, with no one else around. No teachers, no students, nothing. Just... silence. It filled me with a sense of dread, as if I was in here alone with no means of escape whatsoever. Why else were the windows bolted shut? Why else is there no one in here except me? All these thoughts filled my mind as my gut began churning and my heart felt as if it was stuck in my throat. I traversed through the twists and turns of the spacious academy, feeling more and more worried as time went on. I hoped that dozens of people would jump out at some point and say that it was all a prank, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen, deep down. I tried shaking my worries off and staying optimistic and put on a smile. 

I finally got to the trophy room, noticing a gold-plated sword and dozens of trophies put on display in a large glass case. I shifted over to the other side of the room, my hand shaking slightly, and pushed the door to the gym open.

Inside the gigantic gymnasium stood fifteen other people, all of which looked different and extravagant at first glance. Almost immediately, all eyes turned to me, everyone looking directly at me. I kind of wanted to back out of the gym, but knew it was too late. 

I slowly shuffled towards the group, feeling slightly nervous. 

"Are you the last one?" Someone from the crowd asked, and looked towards the direction where I heard it from, "Yeah, you. The one with the hipster hair."

"I don't know. Who are you people?" I replied, shooting a question back at the group of people. I had a pretty solid suspicion that they were my classmates, but I had to be sure.

"Who else, dumbass? We're students.", another person replied, confirming my dumb theory. 

"Y-yeah, just had to make sure."

I looked around the gym again and saw nothing else but us, the bleachers, and a podium at the far end of the room. 

"You guys got the note, too?" I asked, hoping that one of them knew what the hell was going on.

"Yes. We all woke up in a room, also.", a person with a French accent answered.

"So that means we're here for a reason, right?", 

"Yeah, no duh. It's obviously the entrance ceremony. They're spookin' us up and then they'll jump outta those bleachers... I'm sure of it.", I heard someone reply.

"Alright, first of all, how about we introduce ourselves in the time being?", I suggested.

"We already did that before you came in here. Didn't know there was one more." a deep voice responded.

"Guess I'll just walk around and talk to you guys, then." I muttered.

 

I walked towards a random person in the crowd, introducing myself to them. "Hey, uh, I'm Jordan, Jordan Steele, the Ultimate Artist." 

They looked up from whatever they were fumbling with in their hands and smiled, "Oh, hey. I'm Sinclaire Hawthorne, Ultimate Businessman, but you can just call me Claire. How are ya?" he asked. He had short black hair with a barely visible mustache under his nose. Claire wore a blue denim jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants, also sporting shades, which he currently was keeping on his jacket. "Bit nervous to tell you the truth..." I replied, "Aren't we all?" I added, sighing. "Yeah, but, hey, it's probably just a prank or some sort of opening graduation sequence. Be optimistic, man." He responded. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you." I said. "Nice to meet you too." Claire replied. 

I walked up to someone holding a notebook and flipping through it. I cleared my throat. He didn't look up. "Uhhh, hello?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He looked up from his notebook, "Hm? Oh. It's you. Kevin Hunter, Ultimate Paranormalist.". "Jordan Steele, Ultimate Artist." I replied, pushing out my hand for a handshake. "No thanks, I don't do handshakes." He said, flipping through his notebook again. He had rugged black hair and bags under his eyes that evidenced the fact that this guy doesn't have a great sleep schedule. He also sported a magneta scarf and a thick brown jacket accompanied with gray jeans. "Nice to meet you." I finally said after a minute of standing around awkwardly. Kevin looked up, "Hm? Oh, yeah. You too."

Before I could walk away, someone with vermilion red hair bumped into me. He wore what I assumed to be the Japanese school uniform. "Sorry!" He exclaimed, walking away. Within a few seconds, he turned around and looked at me. "Don't you have a wallet?" 

"Uhhh... yeah. It's right..." I checked my pockets, and looked up at him. "Oh, haha, very funny. Give it back."

"No seriously, I didn't find your wallet in your pocket." He replied.

"The joke's gone far enough." 

"I'm not lying!" He yelled, turning his pockets inside out.

"Fine. Who are you, then?" I questioned, still annoyed. He walked up to me and grinned, "Nova Galaxia, Ultimate Trickster, at your service." 

"Nova Galaxia? That's gotta be fake." I said, chuckling. "On the nose, buddy. But I'm not gonna tell you my real name juuuust yet. I like the mystery and suspense." Nova stated. "Yeah, you have fun with that." I said, shuffling over to the next person to try to get out of his line of sight as quickly as possible.

Looking over my shoulder, I bumped into someone else, who, in turn, shoved me backwards, making me stumble and almost fall. "Watch where you're going, hippie." He spat, crossing his arms. He had semi-spiky blonde hair, which was undoubtedly achieved with hair gel, an eyepatch on his left eye which made him look completely ridiculous, and wore an all black attire. Surprisingly, once I noticed it, he was pretty short. I would guess... 5'7? "Sorry 'bout that, I'm J-" I began, but he cut me off. "Yeah, I heard, don't need to tell me twice. DeLuca, Scott. Ultimate Lucky Student." he declared, glaring at me. "Alright. Not the happiest dog in the pound, that's for sure." I muttered, walking away. "I heard that."

I walked away faster.

Trudging over to the other side of the gymnasium, I spotted a person in a full-black cloak and walked over to him. "Hey there! Jordan Steele, Ultimate Artist." I introduced myself, waiting for his response... Which he didn't have. "Um..." I began waving my hand to see if he didn't hear me the first time. "Mind introducing yourself?" I asked, as he looked over to me with a blank expression, well, I assumed it was a blank expression because most of his face was covered by his hood. I slowly walked away. "Weirdo." I mumbled under my breath.

I stopped at the bleachers, sitting down next to a woman who seemed distressed, at least that's what I deducted from her expression. She wore a dark blue jacket and a black skirt that reached her lower knee, and had chocolate brown hair, which stretched out to her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound sympathetic. "Nothing, nothing... It's just that I lost my backpack somewhere and I can't find it." She explained, "And on top of that, this stuff's happening and I don't know whether it's all okay or not."

"That sucks. Good luck on finding your backpack, Miss...?"

"Aqueline Itten, Ultimate Musical Productionist"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jordan Steele, Ultimate Artist."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find someone behind me, as if he was waiting for a long time. He had somewhat short black hair with a small white ahoge on the top of his hair. He wore a dark red high school jersey and gray pants that were a tad bit too long for him. "Hello," He began, "My name is Michael Morris. I go by the title of the Ultimate Theorist. I already know about you and your works, so there is no need to introduce yourself." He said, holding out his hand. "Alright, pleased to meet you." I said, shaking it. "Likewise." replied Michael. We stood around in awkward silence for a few seconds. "I guess we'll talk later." I finally spoke up. "I presume so." He replied.

I walked around the crowd again as they chatted about... other stuff. I couldn't hear them. Finally, I bumped into someone who was talking to Kevin. He had light brown hair which was long enough to cover most of his right eye. He also wore a white t-shirt and pitch black pants. He turned around, introducing himself, "Oh hey, I'm Ryan Greene, the best DJ around! You must be... Jordan? Yeah, I saw some of your art online. You got a real talent, y'know that?" 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I replied, smiling. Finally, someone normal. "Hey, uh, by the way, do you need some music for an art gallery or something? I'm a bit... strapped on cash, haha." Ryan stated, chuckling at the end. "No, seriously, I'm kinda broke."

"Nah, I don't have anything coming up-- But I know this place a few blocks down from here, they really need a DJ, I'll tell them about you, if you want me to."

"Yeah, sure, man! Thanks a bunch." He answered. 

"No problem. Anyways, I've got a few more people to meet, so I'm gonna go." I said, walking backwards.

The next person I found was a man in a tuxedo and black pants, surprisingly without the tie. He had brushed black hair and a very formal pose, his back straight, arms at the side. "Uh, hello. Name's Jordan Steele, Ultimate Artist."

He looked over to me, and eyed me from top to bottom, as if he was surveying me. After a while, he looked up, "Greetings. I am Zane Fendante, the Ultimate Attorney." he declared loudly, even with all the chattering and ambiance of the other students talking, I could hear his voice loud and clear. "Woah, that was loud." I noted, chuckling. "Yeah, I tried to sound formal. Did it work?" He said, with a small tint of a German accent. "Yeah, kinda did. Hey, are you from Germany by any chance?" I questioned, looking at him. "Yes, I am, in fact! Honestly, without me being German, I don't think I would be here today. The practice of law always fascinated me." He replied, grinning from ear to ear. "That's good to hear. You do you. Anyways, it's been nice meeting you." I held my hand up as a goodbye, him returning the gesture. 

I turned around and began strolling away just as I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked over to where I heard the sound just to learn that it came from someone much shorter, and by the looks of it, much younger than me. She wore the traditional Japanese school uniform as well, with combed hazelnut brown hair. "Oh, uh, you must be lost, this is a high school." I explained, bending over slightly to get to eye level.

She began laughing hysterically, having a coughing fit in between, and then resuming her laugh. "Oh man, that's a good one. You just blow in from stupid town? I'm the Ultimate Student, if you can't figure it out. Smartest person in this entire room."

"Alright, then. Sorry about that... What's your name, anyways?"

"Just call me Solar." She replied. "Jokes and insults aside, I'm guessing you're the Ultimate Artist, right?"

"Yeah. Name's Jordan Steele." I answered, nodding.

"Good to know, I guess." Solar responded. "Anywho, you still have people to meet, so get moving."

"Right." I nodded, treading away from the middle schooler.

As soon as I did, two women walked up to me and introduced themselves. "Heyyy, I'm Zoe Abreux, Ultimate Magician." One of them said, giving a slight bow. She wore a black scarf and a red leather jacket with black leather pants. She also sported messy, scarlet red hair. The other woman nudged Zoe with her elbow, "Sorry, she's a bit... casual. I'm Veronica Bavarde, Ultimate Trapezist and the Ultimate Tightrope Walker. Pleased to meet you." She shook my hand. Veronica wore a brown trenchcoat and had dark, short blue hair. "Uh, hey, I'm Jordan Steele, Ultimate Artist." I replied, visibly nervous. "Ah, yes, I've seen some of your works. Truly worthy of your title, Monsieur Steele." complimented Veronica, smiling. "Thanks. I unfortunately haven't heard about your achievements, sorry."

"That's okay, being the Ultimate Trapezist of all things is much less known than having the title of being the best Artist. I mean, who wants to watch someone do twirly things and stuff?" Zoe butted in, interrupting Veronica.

"I would have chose my words more carefully, but yes, what Madame Abreux said." Veronica acknowledged, nodding briefly. "With all that said, you should talk to that dude over there and get this show on the road." advised Zoe, pointing to a very muscular and tall man. "I'll go do that."

And so I did, quickly shifting over to where the man was standing, and looked up at him. He was definitely much taller than me. "Uh, hey there. I'm Jordan Steele, Ultimate Artist." 

The man slowly lowered his head and glared straight into my eyes. "Alec Miller. Ultimate Boxer. Pleased to meet you." He replied, surprisingly in a very casual voice. He wore a dirty, white tank top and gray shorts, and was completely bald. Not even a strand of hair, aside for his eyebrows. "Before you ask, yes, I am much older than you. Twenty four, to be exact. And before you ask yet again, yes, I did drop out of high school." declared Alec, in a monotonous and indifferent voice. He crossed his arms, as if he was showing off his muscles. "Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you." I broke the awkward silence. Alec nodded without saying a word. 

"Well, that's everyone..." I muttered to myself, taking a deep breath. What a wild group. 

Almost immediately after I said that, a very childish and enthusiastic voice boomed through the speakers, "Heeeellloooo everyone! How's everyone doing today? Actually, I don't care!" 

The group of people I had just met went completely silent...

"Who the fuck said that?" I heard Scott speak up.

"Oh silly, it's me, your headmaster..."

As if on cue, a monochromatic teddy bear of sorts jumped up onto the podium.

"MonnnnooooKUMA!"


End file.
